


Освальд заботливый

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Gotham TV — Цикл «Первый раз»/«First Time» [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Murder, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Эдвард очень хочет убивать, а Освальд советует перетерпеть уже существующий скандал. Насколько хватит Эдварда?Фик 2: первая ссора





	Освальд заботливый

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu
> 
> Написано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

С их первой встречи прошло две недели. Всё это время они тихо отсиживались в комнате Освальда, на что администрация предпочитала закрыть глаза, пока главной заботой было массовое убийство.  
  
Все знали, чьих рук было это дело. Никто не знал, что заставило эти руки схватиться за кухонный нож. Эдвард ликовал.  
  
Как и планировалось, он активно выспрашивал у Освальда все подробности его криминальной жизни. Сначала он отказывался говорить, в его глазах мелькало недоверие. Эдвард изо всех сил старался показать, что он не сдаст его в полицию, не расскажет все чёрные секреты, не предаст. Он написал за Освальда несколько работ, отказавшись от платы, помогал в готовке и уборке, едва не носил за ним рюкзак, но Освальд ухмылялся и говорил, что всё это никак не означает того, что Эдвард в один момент не решит его предать. Однако глаза его выдавали: он постепенно таял от помощи, пусть даже корыстной.  
  
Но до настоящей близости им ещё очень далеко. Эдвард отступил. Вместо этого он наконец решился попросить стильного Освальда заняться и его внешним видом. На эту просьбу тот откликнулся с вдохновением. Они прошлись по магазинам, и Эдвард стал обладателем пары зелёных костюмов, нескольких белых рубашек и чёрных жилеток. Даже с его отвратительной, по мнению Освальда, причёской он стал нравиться себе намного больше. А обо всей старой одежде всё равно придётся забыть. Во-первых, она была в чужом мусоре и крови, а во-вторых, в комнату Эдварда пустили лишь раз — забрать то, что не было угваздано и не участвовало в расследовании, и таковых вещей оказалось крайне мало. Посуду и постельное бельё пришлось позаимствовать у Освальда, и долго разбираться со студенческой библиотекой, доказывая свою невиновность в порче казённых учебников. Эдвард так не старался даже перед копами.  
  
Но выходка того стоила. Эдвард чувствовал себя отомщённым, и окрылённым, и будто переродившимся. Не терпелось поскорее приступить к практическим занятиям под руководством Освальда, раз уж тот не желал утолить жажду рассказами о своих сольных убийствах.  
  
Когда Освальд усадил его за стол и, поставив большое зеркало, притащенное из ванной, задумчиво перебирал его волосы, Эдвард рискнул спросить, когда же они начнут работать вместе.  
  
— Рано, — ответил он. Его пальцы зачесали чёлку Эдварда назад, и Освальд оценивающе прищурился. — Вот так сойдёт. А с работой нужно подождать, пока внимание к делу не утихнет. Если не хватает денег, я одолжу.  
  
Эдвард поблагодарил его за щедрость, но не смог удержать нейтральное выражение лица. Заметив, что он расстроен, Освальд похлопал его по плечу, не удержавшись от снисходительного смешка, и вернулся к волосам. Раньше Эдвард обиделся бы на подколки, но с Освальдом это походило на дружеское поддразнивание. Во всяком случае, все остальные после издёвок над Эдвардом никогда не делали ничего приятного. А Освальд расчёсывал волосы, стараясь не сделать больно, и аккуратно проводил по ним ладонью с гелем. Эдвард даже наслаждался. Ему нравилось, что эти же руки могут задушить, или зарезать, или застрелить в любой момент кого угодно. И тем приятнее было чувство, что о нём, Эдварде, они заботились.  
  
Преображения в Эдварде были замечены и в кампусе, и в аудиториях. Причём не только его одногруппниками. Джеймс Гордон, который ходил с Освальдом на пары по этике, смотрел на него с таким прищуром, что Эдварда наполняло желанием сделать следующей жертвой его. Но он видел их с Освальдом в лесу в ночь убийства, давал показания. Его исчезновение будет чересчур подозрительным.  
  
Однако судьба благоволила Эдварду. Вскоре на их пороге показался не кто иной, как сам Гордон, притащивший с собой худенькую опечаленную шатенку — как оказалось, старшую сестру убийцы. Она, как и все любящие родственники, не могла поверить в страшную правду, и теперь бегала ко всем, кто хоть как-то был связан с её сестрой, чтобы направить тупых копов по правильному следу.  
  
— Мэри, — представилась она. — Вы были соседом того мерзавца, что споил мою сестру. Может, вы замечали в нём что-нибудь странное? Или в том, что он пил, — Мэри дёрнулась, будто её вдруг озарило, и добавила: — Он что-нибудь употреблял?  
  
— Не удивлюсь, — помедлив, ответил Эдвард.  
  
Невероятно радовало, что никто и не подумал о нём. Была виновата та девушка, другие гости, хозяин вечеринки, но не он. Такое пьянящее чувство безнаказанности.  
  
Мэри приподняла брови, безмолвно спрашивая, почему он не знает наверняка.  
  
— Не знаю. Он меня всегда выгонял со своих вечеринок.  
  
Мэри состроила сочувствующее лицо, и Эдвард едва удержался от улыбки. Но, поймав изучающий взгляд Гордона, радоваться перехотел абсолютно. Бесил он своим сованием нос в чужие дела. До конца курса три недели — вот и начинал бы чемодан в свой Чикаго собирать.  
  
— Судя по тем разбитым бутылкам, что я находил наутро в моих вещах, пили они разное. Сразу. И много.  
  
Лицо Мэри приобрело злобный оттенок. Эдвард поставил бы всё, что у него осталось, на то, что она убила бы гадёныша, испортившего её маленькую сестрёнку, собственноручно.  
  
Губы Эдварда предательски дрогнули, но быстрый взгляд на Гордона помог не потерять лицо.  
  
— А где ты был, когда тебя выгнали в последний раз? — спросил тот, оглядывая комнату цепким взглядом.  
  
— В лесу, потом здесь, — бросил Эдвард и многозначительно добавил сквозь зубы: — Ты же в курсе.  
  
Гордон недовольно покосился на него, а затем на Освальда, изображавшего невозмутимую статую возле стола. Такое редкое амплуа.  
  
— Джим, — нежно сказал тот, хитро прищурившись. — Нас уже допрашивали. Мы ничего не знаем.  
  
В глазах Гордона читалось недоверие, а на лице было написано, что будь на месте тех копов он сам, то показал бы всем, как и кого правильно подозревать и допрашивать.  
  
Но он всего лишь студент. Почему бы ему не умерить пыл?  
  
Вдруг руке стало больно. Эдвард опустил глаза и увидел, что так сильно сжал ручку, что её стержень поцарапал кожу ладони.  
  
Так не пойдёт. Даже у гипервспыльчивого Освальда получается держать себя в руках. Эдвард хуже, что ли?  
  
Мэри, казалось, за своим горем ничего не замечала. Она хмуро смотрела в пол и теребила край футболки.  
  
Эд кашлянул и решительно заявил:  
  
— Мой сосед был отвратителен. Примите мои соболезнования, но у меня скоро экзамены.  
  
— Позвольте, я вас провожу, — тут же подмигнул Освальд. — Запутанное здание, можно заблудиться.  
  
Спустя минуту после того, как они вышли, Эдвард бросился вниз по пожарной лестнице, на ходу проверяя наличие карманного ножа и латексных перчаток, которые Освальд посоветовал всегда держать при себе. Ясно было, что Гордон остался недоволен и что он подозревает их в обоих убийствах. Кто запретит ему внушить этой Мэри, что нужно указать на это копам? Мотив ведь очевиден: месть ненавистному соседу. Гордон может думать, что что-то просто пошло не так.  
  
Эдвард подкрался к стене, закрывающей его от главного входа, в любой момент готовый перепрятаться за пышно растущие деревья.  
  
— Пингвин, тебе не кажется, что твой — кхм — малознакомый бойфренд чересчур агрессивен? — спросил Гордон так обеспокоенно, что у Эдварда зубы свело.  
  
— Агрессивен? — переспросил Освальд. — Если ты намекаешь на отсутствие дружбы между ним и бывшим соседом…  
  
— Не только, — оборвал его Гордон. — Он выглядел равнодушным и даже злорадствовал. Погибло столько людей! Тебе нормально с ним жить?  
  
Освальд пренебрежительно усмехнулся и прошипел:  
  
— Джим. Что ещё сказать, повезло тебе всем нравиться. Но уверяю: если бы ты встретил человека, который издевался бы над тобой, ты не испытал бы горя из-за его убийства.  
  
Тут же послышались быстрые шаги и раздражённый вздох.  
  
Да, Освальд умел взбесить. Вроде бы говорит верные вещи, но так, что хочется зарядить ему в лоб. Вот например, зачем он так выгораживает Эдварда? Почему не учит его? Ничего не рассказывает? Правда ли всё дело в том, что нужно переждать бурю, или он просто считает Эдварда никчёмным ботаником, которого нужно опекать? Ну тогда Эдвард ему покажет.  
  
Стараясь казаться незаметным, он шёл следом за Гордоном и Мэри, которую тот куда-то провожал. Эдвард надеялся, что не домой: так будет куда как тяжелее её убить. Если он проберётся в дом сразу после беседы, это будет выглядеть подозрительнее, чем если какой-то другой таинственный преступник долго выслеживал её и напал в безлюдном месте.  
  
Он слышал и отрывки монологов Гордона. И оказался прав: тот рассказывал Мэри свои подозрения, убеждая в необходимости натравить полицию на Эдварда. Выходило, что он одинокий обиженный маньяк, неведомо как проникший на вечеринку и убивший всех, а сестра в изменённом состоянии сознания оказалась хорошим кандидатом на убийцу.  
  
Эдвард едва не рычал, но настроение резко улучшилось, когда Гордон, поговорив с кем-то по телефону, распрощался с Мэри возле ларька с пирожками и быстро скрылся из виду. Мэри купила несколько пирожков и свернула с шумной улицы в тёмную арку, усеянную мусорными баками.  
  
Несмотря на молчаливость, Освальд упоминал, что в подобных унылых местах скрыть преступление — раз плюнуть. Всегда можно спрятаться в мусоре. А если повезёт, то будет дверь, ведущая в канализационные подвалы.  
  
Дверь как раз была.  
  
Эдвард кашлянул, привлекая внимания Мэри, пока та не вышла в зону видимости жильцов двора. Та дёрнулась и обернулась. В глазах промелькнул страх. Эдвард спокойно поднял руки и заговорил:  
  
— Возможно, у меня кое-что есть для вас. Просто знаете, ваш спутник меня ненавидит, потому что я слишком увлечён учёбой и не любитель потусить. Он меня слегка напрягает.  
  
Мэри окинула его взглядом, медленно кивнула, затем достала пирожок и откусила от него.  
  
Плохо. Очень смахивает на то, что в случае нападения надеется хотя бы оставить свою ДНК. Или Эдвард сходит с ума, а девчонка просто не может спокойно слушать информацию о сестре, не занимая чем-нибудь руки или рот. Обычная реакция на стресс, в конце концов.  
  
Пока Мэри отвлеклась на еду, Эдвард отошёл к стене, как бы невзначай оперся на дверь и аккуратно потянул за ручку. Дверь приоткрылась. Замечательно. Осталось её заболтать и вырубить точным броском чего-нибудь тяжёлого. Выброшенная в мусор сломанная чашка подходила как нельзя лучше.  
  
— Однажды я слышал его разговор по телефону. Собеседник был громкий, поэтому слышно было замечательно. Они говорили о том, чтобы сварить амфетамин. Вы же знаете, что мы, химики, можем сделать что угодно… Так вот. Суть в том, что амфетамин с алкоголем способствует появлению паранойи или агрессии…  
  
Мэри посмотрела на него с таким возмущением, что могла бы сама убить его взглядом. Эдвард выставил руки вперёд и продолжил:  
  
— Нет-нет-нет, я не говорю, что ваша сестра стала агрессивна. А вот мой сосед… Он, знаете ли, и без веществ был не подарок... — Пока успокоенная Мэри задумчиво дожёвывала пирожок, глядя куда-то вперёд, Эдвард быстро натянул перчатки, оглянулся, схватил чашку и метнул Мэри в голову. Та взглянула на него в ужасе и, выронив сумочку, упала без сознания.  
  
Эдвард быстро открыл дверь, убедился, что в канализации не прятались бомжи, и затащил Мэри внутрь. Зарыв чашку как можно глубже в другой мусор, подобрал сумочку и скрылся в подвале сам.  
  
Подвал был тёмным, сырым и будто протухшим. Да, не каждый бомж пожелал бы здесь ночевать. Тем лучше. Но в остальном местечко хорошее: много труб, стен и поворотов. В случае чего можно спрятаться и убежать.  
  
Эдвард схватил Мэри за ноги и потащил в самый дальний тёмный угол, раздумывая, развлечься с ножом или просто задушить. Первый вариант был привлекательнее: очень хотелось увидеть, как расходится кожа и мышцы. Наблюдать за вытекающей кровью. Почувствовать, как нож упирается в кость.  
  
Второй вариант был безопаснее: по ножу его могут вычислить. Да и не так интересно. Жертва уже без сознания, а значит, не будет сопротивляться. А Эдварду хотелось проверить, так ли всё происходит на самом деле, как в ужастиках. Хватает ли жертва убийцу за руки? Хрипит ли, не в силах позвать на помощь? Смотрит умоляюще или с ненавистью?  
  
Дотащив будущее тело до нужного места, Эдвард сложил руки на груди и прошептал:  
  
— Так что же мне с тобой сделать?  
  
Неожиданно где-то за спиной раздались звуки, подозрительно похожие на удар и последующее падение тела. Эдварда немедленно затрясло. Может, Освальд был прав? Рановато ему быть самостоятельным мальчиком. А казалось, ещё чуть-чуть — и Эдвард докажет, что молодец.  
  
Он потряс головой и приказал себе собраться. Услышав тихие шаги, он наклонился и изо всех сил сжал горло Мэри. Нельзя, чтобы она очнулась и рассказала, кто её ударил. Должно хватить времени, чтобы отбежать от тела и посмотреть, что случилось.  
  
— Эдвард!!! — негодующе прошипел Освальд.  
  
Времени не хватило. Эдвард облажался. Теперь Освальд в лучшем случае будет считать его тупицей, и будет прав.  
  
Эдвард обернулся, прислонился к стене и тихо сполз вниз. Какой провал.  
  
— Я же тебе говорил! Сидим тихо! Притворяемся идиотами! Дилетант! — шёпотом кричал Освальд, приближаясь к нему, опасно тряся какой-то деревяшкой.  
  
Сверху что-то капнуло на линзу очков. Эдвард подумал было, что это вода из труб, но автоматически потянулся ко лбу и обнаружил, что не потел так ни разу в жизни. Весь мокрый, хоть выжимай.  
  
Подойдя вплотную, Освальд запнулся. Негодование сменилось озабоченностью и даже испугом. Он сел рядом, вынул из кармана платок и вытер лицо Эдварда. По крайней мере, он не стал бы этого делать, реши избавиться от такого… дилетанта.  
  
Затем он, смяв платок, положил руку на плечо Эдварда и успокаивающе прошептал:  
  
— Ну ладно. Я погорячился. Ты почти всё правильно сделал. Только не подумал, что Джим не по делам ушёл. Ничего, даже если бы он тебя нашёл, ты бы справился. А сейчас скажи мне: она мертва? Ты отпечатков не оставил?  
  
Эдвард дважды кивнул.  
  
— Отлично! А Джим без сознания. Придётся притвориться, что меня тоже ударили. Ну-ка вмажь мне, только не сильно.  
  
Освальд протянул ему деревяшку, оказавшейся их разделочной доской. Эдвард послушно замахнулся и опустил её на Освальда, как и хотел ещё недавно. Теперь же бить своего спасителя и наставника казалось кощунством.  
  
Освальд ойкнул и схватился за лоб.  
  
— Хорошая работа, — выдавил он. — Теперь аккуратно тащим Джима на воздух. Не хочу тут сидеть, а если бросить одного, он будет подозревать нас ещё больше.  
  
Эдварда перекосило, но он согласно кивнул. Спасать ещё этого дотошного засранца, из-за которого всё и произошло!..  
  
Освальд поднялся, скользнув вдоль его руки и взяв за запястье. Эдвард нехотя поднялся.  
  
— Нормально стоишь? Я могу сам с Джимом справиться.  
  
— Сойдёт, — пробормотал Эдвард, потянувшись и потащившись к выходу.  
  
Он уже успокоился достаточно, чтобы помочь решить проблему, которую создал из-за детской обиды.  
  
— Извини, — сказал он. — Я слишком расстроился, потому что ты не хотел со мной работать. Повёлся на глупые эмоции.  
  
— Эмоции не глупые, — возразил Освальд. — Конечно, можно сделать что-то не подумав. Но если держать всё в себе, можно сойти с ума.  
  
— То есть так или иначе они делают нас слабыми.  
  
— Как хочешь, — вздохнул Освальд, останавливаясь около Гордона. — Всё равно придётся с ними жить. А теперь предлагаю наш диалог продолжить дома.  
  
Освальд пнул Гордона в живот, внимательно следя за реакцией. Резюмировав, что тот ещё в отключке, отряхнул перчатки и схватил его за руки. Они отнесли его на ближайшую скамейку, никем не замеченные. Да и что такого — человек потерял сознание, с кем не бывает. Для любопытных всегда есть отговорка: упал пьяненький, теперь вот выхаживаем.  
  
— Иди домой, — приказал Освальд, присаживаясь рядом с Гордоном. — Доску отнеси. И как вернёшься, позвони мне или напиши, что ты в порядке.  
  
— Ладно, — усмехнулся Эдвард.  
  
Освальд, само собой, зараза. Иди, отнеси, позвони. Но это ничего. Если доказать ему, что Эдвард тоже чего-то стоит, можно и потребовать отношения на равных. Освальд привязался к нему, вон как волнуется. Он изменится. А если нет — что ж, как только Эдвард научится не лажать так, как сегодня, их пути навеки разойдутся.

— Итак? — спросил Эдвард, разливая по чашкам чай, когда Освальд вернулся к вечеру.  
  
— Джим поверил, что это не я его ударил, но в подвал полез и вызвал копов. Не волнуйся, я тебя прикрою. Даже если там найдут твою ДНК, все знают, что мы с тобой вместе живём, а шишка на лбу достаточно убеждает в том, что меня там ударили. Хотя копам на всё плевать.  
  
Эдвард кивнул и забрался на кровать с чашкой, завернувшись в одеяло.  
  
— Если интересно, как мы там оказались, — Освальд картинно вздохнул и закатил глаза, — то я позвонил Джиму с извинениями, когда обнаружил, что ты исчез. Я понял, куда ты делся и что Джим расскажет, куда отправилась Мэри. Хотел притормозить его, предложив пообедать в кафе, но он как танк — не остановишь. Так мы и прибежали за тобой. Хорошо, что я предвидел подобный исход.  
  
Эдвард поморщился.  
  
— Надеюсь, когда он уедет, с преступлениями станет попроще.  
  
— А-а-а, — протянул Освальд, — ты не знаешь. Он решил перевестись! Говорит, не может уехать, пока здесь творится, — он театрально закатил глаза, — ТАКОЕ. Хочет копам помогать.  
  
Чашка едва не выпала из рук. Вот гадёныш!  
  
Эдвард тряхнул головой, отхлебнул чаю и глубоко вздохнул. Ну и ладно. Так даже интереснее. У него есть друг, теперь есть и враг. И он каждому покажет, на что способен.


End file.
